The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
For Riders of the Apocalypse, click here. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were a criminal team that formed in 2098 by four close friends: Karl, Dexter, Jean and Janko. They excel in biological and chemical warfare, and in their time has wiped life off seven planets. In 2117, they were destroyed by the destruction of their space station, the Apocalypse. Their bodies were not recovered. Origins In 2098, the Horsemen were each working as a separate entity in their own way of organised crime, with Karl robbing banks, Dexter building dirty bombs for terrorists, Jean a vigilante and Janko offering his services to drug lords in Africa. One day, at a reunion party by their old school, Dexter accidentally released one of his chemical weapons on the gathered people. The four were the sole survivors of the incident, which was blamed on a terrorist group, courtesy of the United Coalition Front. Impressed by Dexter's weapon-making skills, the group decided to stay in touch. In September, they met at Jean's villa in France, and during discussion of thier talents over lunch, Karl was taken by the Administrator. After asking for the true meaning of good or evil, Karl returned, and assembled his friends. Early Attempts The Horsemen's first test major was on the town of Widow Creek, in A02. They unleased the Rage Gas on the inhabitants, turning them against each other. Accompanying them were Dexter's men from his bomb-making days. After they were satisfied with the results, they shifted the whole town into A90 to erase any evidence. Their next large-scale test was on A43's Earth, where Karl used his nanobots to turn a large number of people into practical zombies, which then proceeded to destroy most of the human race. His tests were cut short by the arrival of Confederate agents, led by Sebastian Stagner, and he, along with Dexter, was forced to flee to avoid being caught. This, however, did not happen before he erased all evidence of his research by activating the self-destruct in the underground bunker that he used as his base. Crimes Against Humanity In 2101, the Horsemen were ready to conduct their first apocalypse. They targeted A05's Mars colony and arrived in an unmarked shuttle. First, they attacked the UCF command centre that served as the centrepoint of the colony, and Jean redirected Mars' defense satellites to prevent them from being interrupted. After a number of chemical attacks in the streets, the Horsemen left Mars before Agent Stagner could apprehend them. In 2105, Janko was arrested in A02 for murder by the Union; however, they were not aware that he was one of the Horsemen. At the same time, the other Horsemen created a distraction by attacking a Union aircraft carrier. In the chaos that followed, Janko escaped and assassinated General Yancy, one of the only people who knew the identity of the Horsemen. Dexter's men arrived afterwards, and after a fierce battle with Agent Stagner's colleagues, managed to rescue Janko. The Horsemen were also responsible for wiping life off the newfound planet of Trisonius in 2109 and A63's Earth in 2115. During the 2112 Invasion, their locations were unknown. Deaths In 2117, Agent Stagner discovered that Dexter was one of the Horsemen, and used information obtained from his old friends to determine their location. He cornered the Horsemen on the dark side of A01's moon, on a space station. A brutal fight ensued, with many casualties, mostly Confederate. Agent Stagner activated the Horsemen's store of nuclear weapons, and attempted to escape before the facility was destroyed. However, Karl figured out what was about to happen, and destroyed Stagner's ship with an experimental weapon, taking the agent with it. The space station was comsumed by the nuclear blast, killing all four Horsemen. No bodies except for Agent Stagner's were recovered. Legacy Five decades after their deaths, a hidden weapons cache created by the Horsemen was accidentally discovered by the Union in A01 on a newly colonised planet. The cache released a virus that infected the entire planet, and even spread to others. This was known as the Great Pestilence. In 2663, Shaka Doci discovered the cure to the Pestilence, and it was destroyed. It is believed that there are more caches in other worlds that the Horsemen created, but so far, none has ever been found. Members Conquest - Karl Karl is a master strategist who used to work at a technology firm. He invented nanobots that could hijack the bodies of people and turned them into virtual zombies. Karl was once conscripted into the UCF army, and ever since has held a grudge against military forces. His signature weapon is a crossbow and his colour is white. War - Dexter Dexter is an ex-terrorist who excels in creating chemical and biological wepons. His invention is the Rage Gas, which causes victims to violently attack others in range. He commands a small army of mercenaries which he uses to do certain jobs. His signature weapons are his carbon fibre armour and blood-red sword. Dexter's colour is red. Famine - Jean Jean is a Frenchman who used to be a vigilante in a small town on the coast of France. He is very observative, and is the only Horseman who does not have a direct method of killing. His function is usually to cripple the enemy's defenses and stop interference with the Horsemen's plans. He has no signature weapon and his colour is black. Death - Janko Janko is different from the other Horsemen, having quite a large amount of publicity before they began working together. He is an assassin who is responsible for the deaths of over a hundred people, and is quite well known in the underworld - they do not know, however, of his place with the Horsemen. His signature weapon is a modified slienced Tartarus doubleTap pistol, and his colour is green. Stories #Encounter of the First Kind